


I hate when you're sick

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: Уилл ненавидел болеть. Но ещё больше он терпеть не мог, когда болел Нико.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	I hate when you're sick

Уилл ненавидел болеть, в такие моменты он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и бесполезным. Но ещё больше Солас терпеть не мог, когда болел Нико.  
— Ну и как это вышло? — спросил блондин, измеряя температуру у своего парня.  
— Кадется, я заболел после плогулки с Лео, — ответил ему ди Анджело.   
Точно. Пару дней назад приятели пошли кататься на санях. Солас ещё заставил Нико надеть шапку, парень хотел уйти лишь в совсем в лёгкой куртке и с полосатым шарфом.  
— А Лео заболел? — поинтересовался Уилл.  
— Нет, — сложив руки на груди, сказал темноволосый. — Я иногда думаю, что он даключил сделку с дьяволом и потому никогда не болеет.  
— Ну или он просто одевается теплее, чем ты, — произнёс Солас, забирая у Нико градусник. 38.6. Плохо.  
Он взял зелёный рюкзак, с которым пришёл к ди Анджело и принялся искать лекарство. Обезбол, таблетки для горла, аспирин, снотворное, пара новых, запакованных шприцов, медицинские перчатки и маски, запасные носки... Казалось, в нём было всё, кроме жаропонижающего.  
— Чёрт, — выругался в слух Уилл.  
— Что не так? — спросил Нико, поднимаясь на кровати и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Соласу, который продолжал безуспешно рыться в рюкзаке.  
— Я не взял жаропонижающее, — сказал блондин, закусывая губу. — Если у тебя дома его нет, а у тебя никогда нет лекарств, то мне придётся уйти за ним в аптеку.  
— Нееет, — ди Анджело откинулся назад. — Не уходи, прошу.  
Темноволосый смотрел на Уилла своим самым жалостливым взглядом.  
— Не переживай, я вернусь так быстро, что ты даже заскучать не успеешь, — ответил Солас, доставая таблетку для Нико. — А пока, держи, — он положил сладкое обезболивающее в рот парню. — Это должно немного успокоить боль. — Уилл поцеловал ди Анджело в лоб. — Не скучай.  
Он выскочил из дома Нико, оставив того недовольно рассасывать таблетку.  
  
***  
  
— Нико, я вернулся! — крикнул Уилл, снимая мокрые от снега ботинки.  
Из кухни показался ди Анджело с растрёпанными волосами и укутанный в огромный тёплый плед. Дома пахло кофе.  
— Ты должен быть в постели.   
— Думаю, пледа хвадит, — ответил темноволосый, отпивая горячий напиток из кружки.  
— Я надеюсь, ты рассасывал ту таблетку, а не жевал, — сказал Солас, проходя на кухню.  
— Ой.  
— Ну всё, Николас, — наигранно гневно произнёс Уилл, — больше никаких лечебных поцелуев.  
— Не пеледывай, солнышко, я могу подалить тебе залазные, — улыбнулся в ответ Нико и, поднявшись с места, приблизился к блондину. Он чмокнул Уилла в щеку, а сразу после прислонился губами к кружке, которая оставалась у него в руках. — Как думаешь, этот поцелуй модно назвать кофейным? — спросил ди Анджело, опустив взгляд.  
— Порой ты бываешь... — начал Солас.  
— Невыносимым? — прервал его темноволосый.  
— Невыносимо милым, — сказал Уилл.  
Вместо ответа последовал чих.  
— О боги, ты...  
— Не смей.  
— Ты чихаешь как котёнок!  
— Кадется, сегодня кто-то заболеет, — пробурчал Нико, отставляя кофе. Через пару секунд плед оказался накинут на голову Соласа. Ди Анджело был чертовски близко, они дышали одним горячим воздухом на двоих. Темноволосый чуть приподнялся на носках и на этот раз поцеловал Уилла в губы.  
— Ты невыносим, — отстранившись, сказал блондин.  
— И за это ты меня любишь, — по-лисьи улыбнулся ди Анджело.   
Уилл ненавидел болеть. Но ещё больше он терпеть не мог, когда болел Нико.


End file.
